


Do you remember the time....

by Presto_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I couldn't help myself, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presto_chan/pseuds/Presto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z'assica and Thalia knew they had feelings for each other. They were engaged after all! But one day it hits them just how lost they would be without the other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember the time....

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Elayne here! So my Free Company friends were asking for more "Storytime" (which usually involves a favourite couple of mine and smut) so I promised to write another ficlet. It somehow turned out really fluffy...

Elayne had always thought Z'assica and Thalia were adorable together, which is why she was delighted when they announced their engagement. She had found the couple sitting on her couch, staring at each other, but they startled when she opened the door. Z'ass blushed bright red and snatched her hand up from where it had been resting against Thalia's on the seat between them.

“ELAYNE!” Thalia squealed when she spotted the Lalafell. The dark-haired cat jumped from the couch and crouched to hug her friend, who's room she had invaded. Elayne would swear she saw Thalia's tail wagging – but heaven forbid she let Thalia hear that thought. Elayne barely got a quick rub up Thalia's ear before her friend bounded back to the couch and snatched Z'assica's hand from her lap.

“Look, look!” she exclaimed, pointing at their ring fingers.

Elayne grinned, happy for her friends. “Wow, those diamonds must have cost a lot! Congratulations you two.”

The couple smiled at their short friend and looked at each other, blue eyes meeting. “Elayne, we wanted to ask you-”

Z'ass was cut off by the abrupt arrival of Company friend, Julio. As usual, he barrelled through the door without a knock or by-your-leave. The next hour was filled with laughter and the occasional girl shrieking at Julio, before Elayne's guests left for the night, smiling.

 

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

 

Z'assica knew she liked Thalia, perhaps even loved her friend and fiancee. But it didn't really hit how much until that fateful day when the red-head's world crashed around her ears. They had been on a routine hunt, nothing particularly special, so the couple didn't think much of it when Thalia was hit by a glancing blow. It was light, barely a scratch, but Z'ass became concerned when he turned around from the dead creature and saw the tall Mi'quote huddled over her arm, breathing hard. The dark-haired cat gave Z'ass a sickly grin and teleported, to the Company house Z'ass' party tracker said.

The next few moments would be etched into Z'assica's mind forever. Thalia was limp on the Company lawn, not moving. One of the other Company members, Nattiel, was crouched at her side, moving a hand towards Thalia to see if she was alright. The next minute was a blur and Z'ass could only remember holding her lifeless fiancee in her arms, shouting and sobbing for someone to get the Company healer, Liv.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

Thalia awoke to the comforting sight of a familiar ceiling, glad she had made it back to her room. She couldn't remember much beyond searing pain in her arm and blacking out in front of the Company house. She could vaguely recall her fiancee's frantic voice, but not what it was saying.

Man, but she had a splitting headache, and she felt as weak as a kitten when trying to lift her arm to look at it. The headache wasn't helped when the sound of shattering porcelain filled her sensitive ears. With effort she turned her head, to see Z'assica standing at the door, what looked like breakfast in a mess at her feet.

Within moments Z'ass was at her fiancee's side, eyes full of tears.

“Oh Thalia, we thought- you were poisoned and Liv said she didn't know if you would ever wake and I- I was so _scared_.”

Thalia hummed, trying to calm her usually strong partner. “I'm still here, aren't I? It's okay now.”

Z'assica wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. “I- I thought you were dead. I  _told_ you to put on more armour but noooo you had to be a show-off and... oh Thalia, don't do that to me again!”

Thalia laughed weakly, suppressing a cough. “Don't worry, I'll wear more armour... well a bit anyway. C'mon, I'm fine now, stop worrying.”

Z'ass smiled down at Thalia and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “When did you become so strong? Usually you rely on me to be the strong one.”

Thalia grinned at her fiancee, “when you no longer could.”

 


End file.
